1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a swirling compressor, in particular to a compressor with more than one swirling tube to produce a stronger whirlwind.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
A conventional compressor, as shown in FIG. 5, uses a motor to drive a fan A and blow the wind out from an outlet of a compressor B. This design uses the fan A to suck air, thus the air volume depends on the output power of the motor and the size of the fan. Although this design can produce a large amount of wind, however due to lack of collecting consideration, only 60 percent wind were send to the outlet, while the rest 40 percent wind were dismissed in the air, thus the conventional compressor has a low wind output.
In view of this and many other shortcomings, the inventor has derived this design, which corrects all of the above-mentioned shortcomings.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a swirling compressor, which produces a stronger whirlwind than a conventional compressor.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a swirling compressor, which structure is stronger and lasts longer.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a swirling compressor, which is inexpensive in production.